fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi - Tech Quest (Bros.) Story The Mario Bros. are ready to vacation after a long and hard period of time of fighting Bowser's minions, and, well... Bowser himself. By coincidence, they are invited by an unknown being to a land called Telenation. As they embark on their trip, Bowser has other plans. He decides to negotiate with the ruler of Telenation, and join forces. What will the Mario Bros. witness during their future endeavors? What will they do? It's only a matter of time before that question is answered. Mario & Luigi - Tech Quest (Bros.) Story Continued Mario and Luigi have had a pretty rough time trying to save the princess. They decided that they'd take vacation in a different location. Though, as if it was by coincidence, the brothers were invited to visit a place known as "Telenation." Curious, the brothers decided to begin their trip there. They had set off on a ship, excited to see what the place was like. But during their sail, Bowser had rudely interrupted their trip. Trigger first boss fight! Since Mario and Luigi start out at level 1, they can only deal as much as 1-3 damage. Here are the stats of the first encounter with Bowser. As they claim victory, Bowser hops into his clown car, and flies off. Mario and Luigi proceed to continue the sail to Telenation. A Not-So-Warm Welcome As Mario and Luigi arrive, there is no warm welcome. The television people look frightened, despaired, but somehow grateful that the brothers arrived. One of the television people explain that Telenation is a tyranny. Their ruler is a careless, savage being that spares no one when they break a law. The Ruler's Backstory One of the television people were glad to explain to the brothers the backstory of the ruler. It turns out as though that they used to be heroic, and helped others in need. He was respected for who he was, and everybody had appreciated his assistance and devotion to helping the Telenation be a happy nation. But things took a turn for the worst after... a very odd misunderstanding. The ruler had thought that people had enslaved televisions and forced them to playback footage of what we humans call shows. He saw them laughing at comedies, shouting at sports games, and all that kind of stuff. Because of this, the ruler had promised that he'd avenge his kind. What he didn't know was that the inhabitants of Telenation were the only televisions who actually had emotions. The citizen later told the brothers that the ruler's name is Televincent. They became a terrible being that took total control of the land. And he took it all from their previous ruler, Gravetech. Ruling the area for almost a century as a television man, Televincent dismantled him and took the throne. They decided to turn a happy nation into a dark one. They were draconian, terrible, and stole candy from the baby televisions! The television people were terrified, yet somewhat confused, because Televincent wanted to avenge their kind. But... harsh punishments and cruelty is no way to avenge them. That only made their lives worse... And then, the Mario Bros. appeared. They were so happy, because they found new hope. They had told the brothers that they must stop Televincent, rebuild Gravetech, and recreate Telenation as the happiest nation in the world. Location Map What you are about to see is the map of Telenation. (Please ignore how bad my art is, I'm a little lazy drawing these without my graphics tablet >_>) Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games